Entre Angeles y Demonios
by Arcangel Guerrero
Summary: Ella sabía de la carga que llevaba el héroe verde en su corazón, lo que no sabía era que algo más se ocultaba dentro de él, algo que era capaz de llenar de temor a los de su linaje.


**Disclaimer.-** Teen Titans no me pertenece, solo he tomado a sus personajes prestados para escribir esta historia como un medio de expresión.

**Entre Ángeles y Demonios**

**Capitulo 1: Amigos**

Sus pisadas hacían eco mientras avanzaba por los desolados pasillos en el subterráneo de Paris, en aquel escalofriante lugar sin embargo a la figura que avanzaba entre las sombras no parecía importarle lo lúgubre del sitio por el cual deambulaba ni la oscuridad que lo envolvía ya que continuaba su avance con completa naturalidad entre los corredores de roca, tan previsor como era con anterioridad se había encargado de desactivar la seguridad que se tenía colocado aquel lugar para evitar desde, que alguien por casualidad llegara allí, cosa que era poco probable por no decir casi imposible, hasta a alguien, como era su caso, que lo hiciera intencionalmente. Finalmente se encontró con una entrada bloqueada en su totalidad por escombros, que obviamente habían sido colocados allí antes de que sus últimos visitantes abandonaran el lugar, una vez llegado este punto aquello no representaba el más mínimo obstáculo en su camino, apenas unas cargas apropiadamente colocadas y un… "**¡BBBBOOOOOOMMMM!"** después tenía una entrada lista, podría no ser un método muy conservador pero era efectivo y practico.

Ante el sujeto apareció un enorme paraninfo con forma circular, con varios niveles llenos de lo que a primera vista, parecían ser estatuas de hielo, pero él sabía que allí se encontraban los más temibles criminales de la actualidad, excepto por él mismo. Sin ninguna clase de fanfarria hacía el gran número de camaradas derrotados caminó al centro de controles y encendió las luces de aquel anfiteatro, a pesar de esto su imagen continuo sin ser visible, sin embargo las luces permitieron ver el resto del lugar y las decenas de "estatuas" que lo ocupaban, de poder verla una sonrisa sarcástica hubiera aparecido en el rostro del astuto villano.

-Así que esté fue uno de los más grandes logros de los titanes –comentó sin rastro de emoción- que ilusos –opinó monocorde- deshacerlo por completo y voltear la moneda para llevarlos a ellos a un paso de la extinción será apenas el primer paso del mío –dijo con serenidad mientras invertía el proceso de descongelamiento.

Varias alarmas resonaron por todo el lugar sin que su sonido llegara más allá de aquellas paredes, tras algunos minutos decenas de figuras retomaron su movimiento tratando de librarse del aturdimiento que les produjo el periodo de congelación criogénica, de entre ellos un enrome gorila se apresuro al lugar donde se encontraba un recipiente que contenía el cerebro de su líder.

-¿Se encuentra bien maestro? –Preguntó el primate respetuosamente levantando el contenedor del suelo.

-Excelente mesie Mallah, considerando el estado en el que estaba hace unos minutos –contestó cerebro con calma- sin embargo me asalta la duda de ¿A quién debemos agradecer por nuestra actual libertad?

-Ese sería yo –contestó una voz desde la sombras, los que faltaban por despabilar lo hicieron de inmediato al entrar en estado de alerta observando en la dirección desde donde provino, lugar por el cual una figura se convirtió en el foco de atención, casi de inmediato el ambiente se relajó al reconocer al personaje sin embargo los villanos no dejaron su estado de alerta ante cualquier sorpresa, así debía ser siempre sin importar que estuvieran tratando con alguien de su mismo bando, de hecho era precisamente por eso que no podían bajar la guardia.

-Monsieur Slade –dijo con la misma serenidad el cerebro- ¿A qué debemos este inesperado auxilio? –Inquirió con educación pero asaltando directamente el punto, una manera cortes de preguntar "¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?"

Es claro que en realidad no tenían necesidad de preguntar esto ni siquiera por educación, como dice un antiguo proverbio chino "no existe el honor entre ladrones" entre delincuentes a lo sumo lo que existe es miedo, oh como un ladrón una vez dijo, "entre ladrones lo que existe es, tú me apuñalas y yo te apuñalo a ti". A la vez también estaba otro detalle, alguien del intelecto de cerebro sabía que Slade no los hubiera liberado, aumentando así el nivel de competencia, sin una razón, debía necesitar algo y conociendo la reputación del singular sujeto seguro no hubiera tomado tal nivel de riesgos sin tomar un nivel superior de precauciones, sin estar 120% seguro de que conseguiría lo que buscaba, así que la mejor opción era averiguar lo que tramaba, predecir el próximo movimiento y adelantarse para evitar cualquier acción en su contra. El enmascarado esbozo una leve sonrisa que nadie pudo percibir.

-Tengo un proyecto entre manos –contestó con cierto deje evasivo- pero necesito cierta asistencia para tratar con un inconveniente.

-Creía que usted construía su propia asistencia –comentó de forma casual el órgano parlante.

-Mis ayudantes han probado ser menos que efectivos al enfrentarlos contra este inconveniente en particular –admitió.

-¿Inconvenientes adolescentes? –Aventuró conocedora mente, Slade simplemente asintió.

-JA –interrumpió una voz con sarcasmo, los presentes se centraron en uno de los más jóvenes, Gismo, el pequeño genio no hizo esperar para dar su opinión igual que siempre- no se apresuren, no tengo prisa por regresar al hielo –dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero entonces sintió las simples miradas de los que en tiempos diferentes fueron sus superiores, lo cual lo redujo considerablemente hasta que se calló por completo sus opiniones.

-¿Y cuál es su idea monsieur Slade? –Inquirió con interés cerebro, el susodicho regresó a verlo como si nunca hubiera existido ninguna interrupción.

-Primero lo primero –se adelantó el enmascarado- este lugar estaba vigilado para informar a los Jóvenes Titanes si alguien intentaba liberarlos, desactive esas alarmas pero será cuestión de tiempo para que se den cuenta –les informó a sus nuevos camaradas temporales- así que nos trasladaremos a un lugar más apropiado para mantener esta charla –explicó mientras se daba vuelta dispuesto a retirarse del lugar, se detuvo tras el segundo paso para regresar a ver- por cierto los que no deseen formar parte de esto pueden tomar su camino ahora pero consideren que no tendrán jamás otra oportunidad para tomar una retribución contra los Titanes.

Sin mediar otra palabra retomó su camino con naturalidad, los miembros de la hermandad del mal original avanzaron tras él, hubo cierta renuencia por parte de estos hasta que un simple "adelante" de parte de cerebro casi forzó a Mallah a moverse, Madame Rouge y el general Inmortus los secundaron, tras unos instantes de duda como borregos guiados por su rebaño el resto de los presentes siguieron el mismo camino.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la Torre T los mencionados héroes se hallaban inconscientes del peligro que se cernía sobres sus cabezas, pasando un día bastante tranquilo. Desde que derrotaron a la hermandad del mal y con ellos a la mayor parte de los súper villanos las cosas estaban en calma, solo quedaban algunos que de vez en cuando daban problemas pero no era nada que no pudieran manejar hasta ahora. Debido a esto todos se encontraban descansando en su propia forma, Raven leía un libro sentada en uno de los bancos de la cocina mientras Starfire hacía uso de sus "peculiares" conocimientos de cocina tamaranianos, por el otro lado en el sillón se hallaban en una lucha de videojuegos por encontrar al mejor jugador entre Cyborg y Robin.<p>

Y el Chico Bestia estaba… estaba… él no estaba por ningún lado aparentemente, pero dado que el resto de los titanes se encontraban demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos ninguno se había percatado de la inherente tranquilidad que producía la ausencia del miembro más revoltoso del grupo, bueno ninguno excepto uno, o mejor dicho una, que trataba casi inútilmente de concentrarse en su lectura mientras su mente evocaba la expresión de falsa alegría que intentaba ser tranquilizadora en el rostro del joven de piel verde cuando declinó la oferta de su mejor amigo de jugar una ronda de videojuegos luego de que regresaran de su última misión. El metamorfo ya se había mostrado muy ausente desde que dijo haber visto a Terra en la ciudad, pero desde que regreso para ayudarlos a terminar con aquel villano que adquiría las propiedades físicas de todo lo que tocaba no había hablado ni siquiera para decir alguna de sus tontas bromas, la pálida joven sabía que aquello no podía augurar nada bueno, pero no tenía idea de cuanta razón había en dicho pensamiento.

Dando por seguro que no podía enfocarse en su lectura cerró el libro y se retiró a meditar en la azotea para tratar de poner sus ideas en orden, lo cual fue muy oportuno ya que presentía que Starfire terminaría pronto y le pediría probar su "slormk" o como se llamase aquella masa gelatinosa de color púrpura que salía a borbotones de la olla. La hechicera llego a la azotea aún tratando de ordenar el caos que era su mente, pero se sorprendió al ver que alguien le había ganado el lugar.

-¿Chico Bestia? –Preguntó pese a no ser necesario con un rastro de confusión en su voz.

El mencionado regresó a ver a la chica con cierta sorpresa puesto que estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no la escucho llegar, casi al mismo tiempo volvió a colocar aquella máscara de aparente tranquilidad coronada con una sonrisa falsa que la hechicera estaba comenzando a odiar.

-Hola Raven –saludó con más efusividad de la debida- ¿Qué haces por aquí? –Inquirió sin perder aquella mueca Raven simplemente bufo internamente pero sin perder su propia máscara, la cual cabe decir era mucho mejor resguardando sus emociones, avanzo hasta el centro de la azotea.

-Venía a meditar –contestó lacónica- ¿Y tú? –Inquirió sin variar su tono ni su expresión pese a que estaba bastante atenta a la respuesta, la cual cabe decir le sorprendió bastante.

Luego de abrir la boca para intentar inventar algo, el joven verde suspiró con pesadez dejando caer sus hombros y regreso su vista al horizonte, por un momento Raven pensó que no le contestaría y se alisto para regresar por donde vino para meditar en su habitación pero entonces una simple palabra la detuvo en su sitió como si sus pies hubieran sido clavados al suelo.

-Pensaba –dijo el chico bestia sin rastro de ánimo, ya ni siquiera intentaba sonreír para mantener las apariencias.

-¿Pensabas? –Repitió Raven inconscientemente, sin poder evitar el cierto tono de sorpresa e incredulidad que envolvió su frase sin que ella lo quisiera, sabía que este era un asunto serio y no era el momento para un sarcasmo, casi por reflejo se tapo la boca con una mano disgustada consigo misma por su desliz. El metamorfo por su lado no pareció notar o importarle si fue un insulto o cualquier otra cosa, seguía perdido en la vista que tenía frente a él, continuó hablando, parecía que lo hacía más para sí mismo pero la mitad demonio escuchaba perfectamente la vacía voz del joven héroe.

-Detesto pensar –comentó en aquel tono desprovisto de su característica energía, ahora la hechicera si se guardo sus comentarios por completo, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que eso ya lo suponía, sin embargo presentía que esta conversación se dirigía a terrenos más oscuros y las siguientes palabras de su interlocutor se lo confirmaron- los recuerdos siempre regresan a mi cuando lo hago.

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron con cierta sorpresa ante aquella vaga revelación, que por más confusa que resultara despertó la curiosidad de la joven, pero también le hizo darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de que hablaba el joven transformista, apenas entonces reparó en lo poco que conocía del pasado del mismo. Es más, estaba segura de que él la conocía mucho más pese a lo poco que trataban entre sí, apenas lo reflexiono se dio cuenta de que él miembro más desconocido y cerrado del grupo resultaba ser el que más llamaba la atención de entre ellos, tal vez era por eso que nunca le pareció sospechoso o intentó averiguar mucho más sobre él de lo que él mismo les decía, que no era demasiado, solo cosas superficiales. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver que el aludido empezaba a retirarse.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres –le dijo con aquella simulada sonrisa de vuelta- yo ya me voy.

-No es necesario que te vallas, puedes quedarte si lo deseas –dijo casi sin pensarlo, ambos se quedaron en silencio, el chico verde por la sorpresa que le causo dicha frase de labios de la hechicera y esta por la misma razón- pero no hagas ruido –agregó con cierto tono de amenaza que de vez en cuando usaba, sin embargo esto no intimidó al de ojos verdes en absoluto, todavía seguía confundido por las palabras de Raven, ella siempre prefería estar sola cuando meditaba, salvo en escasas ocasiones en las que permitía a Starfire que la acompañara, pero jamás se lo había permitido a él, se limitó a asentir retomando su puesto pero esta vez su vista se desviaba del cielo para fijarse en la chica que ahora se encontraba en posición del loto recitando su mantra.

Sin embargo está no se encontraba del todo centrada en su tarea tampoco, de vez en cuando la "concentración" de Raven se veía interrumpida cuando abría un poco un parpado para espiar lo que hacía el chico bestia, afortunadamente para ella su capucha disimulaba este acto. No sabía de que estar más sorprendida hasta el momento, si de que lo estuviera espiando, de que le hubiera permitido quedarse cerca o de que en realidad el más hiperactivo de los Titanes no hubiera hecho el más mínimo ruido desde que acordaron compartir el lugar, hasta que…

GGGGGRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH

La pálida muchacha regreso a ver sin reparó al chico verde ante semejante rugido con una gota cayendo por su cabeza, el joven ahora la miraba abochornado rascando nerviosamente su nuca.

-Jejejeje, los siento –se disculpó, la hechicera suspiró con cierta mezcla de alivio y resignación, aparentemente la situación del de ojos verdes no era tan critica si aún podía prestarle atención a su estomago.

GGGRRRHHH

Ahora fue el turno de la peliazul para abochornarse casi no pudiendo creer que su propio estomago le jugara una pasada semejante, por reflejo regreso a ver al chico frente a ella imaginando la burla que le tendría preparada por aquello, pero solo se encontró con una cálida sonrisa de parte de esté.

-Creo que llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí –comentó con sencillez.

Apenas en ese instante Raven se percató de que el sol hacía tiempo que se había ocultado tras el horizonte, más aún las sombras de la noche los envolvían por completo siendo alumbrados únicamente por un incontable cúmulo de estrellas ¡Se la habían pasado simplemente robándose miradas el uno al otro durante horas! La situación era bastante confusa para abarcarla por el momento, por lo que Raven se levantó con intención de irse.

-Deberíamos ir por algo de comer –sugirió tratando de escapar de aquella peculiar situación sin parecer que estaba huyendo y aquella propuesta era perfecta.

Sin embargo pudo ver de inmediato que el chico bestia dejo caer sus orejas con cierto pesar mientras la duda aparecía en sus ojos, no diría nada abiertamente pero Raven pudo leer en sus expresiones que aún no se sentía listo para enfrentar al resto de sus compañeros, no porque les temiera o porque ellos tuvieran algo que reclamarle, sino simplemente porque no se sentía capaz de verlos todavía, repentinamente pudo sentir una mano en su hombro, al levantar la vista se topo con un par de, aunque poco expresivos, gentiles ojos violetas observándolo con atención.

-Podríamos ir por una pizza –sugirió nuevamente Raven, a lo que el chico bestia simplemente asintió agradecido con una leve aunque autentica sonrisa en su rostro que logró disolver la preocupación que acosaba a la chica.

* * *

><p>Pese a lo que se pudiera pensar debido a su fría actitud, Raven era un pilar de comprensión y empatía, prueba de ello era que había permitido al Chico Bestia elegir los ingredientes de la pizza con tal de animarlo un poco, cosa que había logrado en cierta medida, ahora conversaban, bueno en realidad el chico verde hablaba mientras la hechicera asentía de vez en cuando acorde a la conversación o daba una breve opinión al respeto cuando era necesario, aún así habían pasado casi una hora en la pizzería cuando Raven se aventuro a preguntar algo que la había estado preocupando desde hace horas, ciertamente ella no era del tipo curiosa ni entrometida y siempre respetaba los secretos de sus amigos así como ellos supieron respetar los de ella, pero en este caso no pudo evitar que la pregunta dejara sus labios cuando el Chico Bestia parecía haber terminado con sus temas de conversación.<p>

-Dime una cosa –dijo con tono informal pero con un casi imperceptible rastro de duda en su resolución, el joven, que estaba dando un sorbo a lo que quedaba de su refresco volteó a verla con curiosidad.

-Claro ¿de qué se trata? –Inquirió con al ánimo renovado, cosa que solo hizo dudar aún más a Raven porque no quería arruinar el avance del ojiverde con una indiscreción, sin embargo finalmente tomo la decisión y preguntó.

-¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que odias pensar por que los recuerdo vienen a ti cuando lo haces?

Tan pronto como aquella interrogante dejo sus labios el chico palideció, casi había olvidado que había dicho eso en un lapso de suma melancolía y esperaba que lo mismo hubiera sucedido con Raven, pero era claro que no fue así, los orbes color esmeralda del transformista se ensombrecieron mientras crudas imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos en forma violenta que contenían los aspectos más oscuros de su vida.

-No necesitas contestarme –le aseguró Raven tras un momento, ya se había percatado de cuan erróneo fue preguntar aquello solo con ver los cambios inmediatos en el chico tras sus palabras.

-No, no te preocupes –le contestó saliendo de sus memorias, recordar no era algo que le gustara hacer, pero no podía negar que le debía mucho a Raven y al resto de sus amigos, por lo que no podía negarle esa información, después de todo ella había compartido con ellos lo más oscuro de su pasado, era justo que el hiciera lo mismo- generalmente no me gusta pensar mucho, porque cuando lo hago me llegan recuerdos de… mi familia, mis antiguos compañeros… y mis antiguos fracasos –contestó aún algo renuente, la joven lo miro comprensivamente.

-Todos hemos pasado por algún tipo de fracaso –le dijo tratando de animarlo.

-No todos hemos visto lo que amamos esfumarse frente a nuestros ojos una y otra vez sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo –comentó lúgubre, una sombra de terror, preocupación y sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Raven sin que pudiera ocultarlo.

-Chico Bestia, yo…

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

El sonido del comunicador la interrumpió, de mala gana la joven tomo el dispositivo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó la hechicera con cierta irritación.

-Están asaltando el banco –contestó Robin desde el otro lado de la línea, sin embargo algo en su voz delataba que eso no era todo- son robots de Slade –completó ante la muda interrogante de sus compañeros, los cuales solo dieron un asentimiento y se dispusieron a partir.

* * *

><p>Cuando los dos titanes faltantes llegaron al lugar acordado este ya era oficialmente una zona de desastre, al parecer Slade había hecho muchas modificaciones en sus ayudantes, ahora los robots eran del doble del tamaño de una persona normal, no parecían tener cabeza y sus brazos parecían un arco, a pesar de esto la fuerza de cada uno era casi comparable a la de Cyborg y su velocidad de ataque y capacidad para planear era similar a la de Robin, individualmente eso no era problema para el grupo, pero con treinta robots coordinados atacando al mismo tiempo la situación era poco favorable para los tres titanes que se hallaban luchando con anterioridad. Aún tras llevar ya un rato en la lucha solo habían acabado con seis cuando sus amigos los alcanzaron.<p>

Una vez estos se sumaron a la lucha las cosas se equilibraron a favor de los adolescentes, el grupo completo era casi invencible, cada uno cubría los puntos ciegos de los demás en caso de necesitarlo, chico bestia había llegado volando como un halcón pero al aterrizar lo hizo como un triceratops encima de un robot que se acercaba por la espalda a Cyborg, luego se desato en estampida contra todo lo que estuviera en su camino, los que lograban salir enteros de eso eran atrapados por una energía oscura y despedazados al instante, una vez se vio reducida su carga individual Robin, Cyborg y Starfire pudieron centrarse también en acabar con sus adversarios en lugar de solo sobrevivir a ellos. Robin atacaba con su vara de metal y con los puños, Starfire golpeaba o usaba sus rayos y Cyborg su cañón sónico. El Chico Bestia finalmente fue retenido por media docena de robots haciendo presión al mismo tiempo, al ver que ya no avanzaría así se transformo en un colibrí elevándose un metro hacía arriba, los robots que lo retenían cayeron de golpe ante la falta de soporte, el transformista aprovecho ese momento para tomar forma de mamut y aplastarlos, pero un par escapó y le dispararon desde diferentes francos, el choque fue tan fuerte que lo arrojó varios metros de la lucha de regreso a su forma humana. Con algo de pesadez abrió los ojos, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor por lo que tardo un rato en enfocar las cosas con claridad, y lo primero que enfocó, fue una cabellera rubia.

-Terra –murmuró aún algo atontado, pero entonces la vio con claridad, con el mismo uniforme escolar que la última vez que la vio, estaba a unos metros mucho más apartada de la batalla que él mismo pero observándola con un claro temor en sus ojos.

¡BBOOOOMM!

Uno de los cañones de los robots destruyó parte del pavimento arrojando enormes fragmentos de este en todas direcciones, uno de los cuales fue en dirección de la rubia, de inmediato la cabeza del chico de piel verde se despejó por completo con un solo objetivo, sacar a la chica de allí de inmediato. Al instante se encontraba cerrando la distancia en la forma de un chita, sin embargo sabía que llegaría apenas a tiempo por lo que con un último salto se puso en medio del asfalto y la joven tomando la forma de un tiranosaurio rex, y la cubrió destrozando aquella sección de calle con su cabeza, levemente regresó a ver el estado de la chica, se veía aterrada, pero chico bestia se dio cuenta de que no era por lo de hace un momento, volvió a su forma humana para calmarla.

-Tranquila Te… Tara –se corrigió a sí mismo- soy yo, el chico bestia ¿recuerdas? –Tara se había calmado un poco al reconocerlo pero aún se veía renuente a acercársele, luego de lo anterior era comprensible- no te…

¡TRASH!

Una camioneta siendo arrojada encima de él por uno de los robots lo distrajo, se lanzó contra Tara para alejarla del peligro, lo logró por poco, ahora ambos se encontraban en el suelo a cubierto detrás del auto, se levantaron un poco para comprobar si en realidad estaban a salvo.

-¿Sabes algo? –Dijo de repente Tara llamando la atención del transformista- mis amigas tenían razón, no eres una muy buena compañía –comentó medio entusiasmada medio asustada por la situación.

-Te sacare de aquí –fue toda la respuesta que dio el muchacho, se le veía increíblemente serio.

Con la forma de un gorila levantó a la chica y arrancó una barra que formaba parte de la defensa del vehículo que casi los aplasta a ambos, lo cual fue una buena idea porque apenas se transformó fue visible para sus adversarios y estos le saltaron encima, ambos fueron recibidos con un golpe directo de la barra de acero que había recogido y convirtiéndolos en chatarra por la fuerza del golpe, otro de los robots fue atraído por las explosiones en dirección del joven héroe, esté al notarlo le arrojo la barra metálica con tal fuerza que está atravesó su cuerpo, unos segundos después cayó inservible al suelo como un títere.

Sin detenerse a ver si eso alertó a alguien más el gorila verde emprendió la retirada cargando a la bella joven de forma protectora en sus brazos, solo avanzó una calle antes de dejarla cuidadosamente en el suelo.

-Gra-gracias –murmuró aún impactada por todo.

Pero el gorila no le contestó, solo la miro fijamente antes de asentir y retirarse de vuelta al combate.

* * *

><p>Al final pudieron acabar con aquella espontánea amenaza sin problemas y a parte de Raven nadie se percató de que el joven verde abandonó la lucha por un breve periodo llevándose consigo a la joven rubia que todos ellos creían convertida en piedra en aquella cueva. Al principio la hechicera no daba crédito a sus ojos cuando la vio en los brazos del gorila de verde pelaje, incluso pudo sentir cierto arranque de enojo, que no pudo clasificar de donde salió, ante la imagen. Decidió guardar sus opiniones para cuando se encontraran de regreso en la torre, tal era su impaciencia que apenas llegaron separó al Chico Bestia del grupo y le pidió que la viera en la azotea, una vez allí ella tomo la palabra.<p>

-La vi –dijo simplemente, los ojos verdes de él se abrieron con cierta sorpresa, no necesitaba que Raven le aclarara a quien se refería.

-Oh –fue todo lo que pudo responder.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? –le reclamó con cierta agresividad Raven- volviste a dejarnos en medio de una batalla y lo único que tienes para decir es, oh –Inquirió cada vez más molesta, el chico bestia se sobresaltó levemente ante el arranque de la normalmente inexpresiva muchacha, de hecho ella misma no entendía el porqué de su propia furia, solo sabía que esta iba en aumento a cada minuto.

-¿Y qué más debería decir? –Preguntó también comenzándose a molestar el de piel verde, no le parecía justo que le recriminara el que intentara poner a salvo del fuego cruzado a alguien.

-No lo sé –contestó Raven con cierto sarcasmo, como si lo pensara- tal vez un "siento haberlos abandonado de nuevo" estaría bien para empezar –le sugirió alzando cada vez más la voz algunas de las luces que había en el lugar explotaron pero a ninguno pareció importarle.

-Raven –empezó haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder los papeles en ese momento- eres la única a la que he escuchado quejarse –le mencionó categóricamente- porque eres la única que se dio cuenta, y por casualidad además, de que me aparte de la lucha por menos de ¡un minuto! –Aclaró haciendo énfasis en el tiempo elevando el tono de su voz- ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco? –La joven bufó en respuesta pero no dejó del todo su postura- esto ni siquiera es por la lucha ¿verdad? –Le preguntó con una idea de lo que en realidad le molestaba a la peliazul, aunque no entendía el por qué.

-No estoy segura de entender que fue lo que pasó con ella –admitió con cierto recelo- pero parece que no recuerda nada ¿verdad? –Inquirió, el joven solo asintió en respuesta- ¿entonces porque solo no la dejas que tenga una vida normal? –Cuestionó entornando los ojos, el chico bestia la miro con cierta incredulidad.

-¿Crees qué yo quería esto? –Le preguntó un poco molesto, Raven solo se encogió de hombros- para tu información yo ya había decidido dejarla en paz –le contestó directamente- lo de esta tarde fue solo una casualidad, ella estaba en peligro y yo…

-Había una calle llena de gente en peligro –le interrumpió la gótica- pero ella fue la única a la que tomaste en brazos y te llevaste de allí –le recordó un poco irritada- además esos robots solo nos atacaban a nosotros –argumentó de forma casual, el transformista iba a reclamarle algo cuando este último comentario lo alcanzó.

-Solo nos buscaban a nosotros… –repitió un poco consternado, la gótica lo observó sin entender el porqué del repentino cambio en su actitud- ella hubiera estado bien si yo solo me hubiera apartado luego de desviar el concreto –hablaba para sí mismo pero la chica frente a él podía escucharlo perfectamente, al instante se sintió fatal al percibir como el chico bestia se recriminaba por algo que no era su culpa, y ella en lugar de ayudar solo había contribuido para que él llegara a esa conclusión, con un poco de renuencia se acerco para intentar arreglar en algo la situación pero su amigo solo paso de largo con expresión torturada.

-Chico…

-Raven –le interrumpió antes de que empezará- me gustaría estar solo un momento –dijo sin voltear a verla, parecía que ella iba a protestar pero algo dentro de su cabeza le advirtió que no lo hiciera, apenas entonces reparó en que no había estado escuchando los consejos de sus personalidades internas, o por lo menos no de alguna que conociera, desde que comenzó aquella platica, sin decir palabra alguna se retiró a su habitación dejando al héroe transformista sumirse en sus reflexiones acerca de lo que haría en adelante.

Una vez en su recamara la hechicera fue de inmediato hacia el espejo de su cómoda e ingreso a su mente para reunirse con el resto de sus personalidades que ya la esperaban en una especie de reunión de consejo, por un instante casi se sintió en una clase de juicio cuando apareció en medio de todas ellas que la miraban con distintas expresiones que iban desde el reproche hasta la indulgencia, sintiéndose cada vez más confundida decidió iniciar la asamblea con la principal pregunta que rondaba en su mente.

-¿Qué me sucedió? –Las personalidades se miraron entre sí, no que no supieran de que hablaba su principal, pero tampoco estaban muy seguras de cómo hacérselo saber, casi por instinto todas regresaron a ver a inteligente, la cual solo soltó un suspiro resignándose a ser como siempre la que diera las explicaciones.

-Dos nuevas emociones empezaron a liberarse el día de hoy –le contestó, Raven la observó un poco preocupada, sabía que cuando experimentaba una emoción nueva con suficiente intensidad esta tomaba forma dentro de su mente, o causaba estragos como ocurrió cuando se liberó a rabia, o se asociaba con sus contrapartes, podía ser algo tan simple que incluso pasara inadvertido o tan desastroso como para que ella tuviera que entrar personalmente a lidiar con el asunto, pero nunca antes había estado en un punto medio ni había habido anticipación como en ese momento, pues la misma inteligente había dicho "empezaron a liberarse" no "se liberaron".

-¿Cuáles son y dónde están? –Preguntó una vez hubo analizado bien la situación.

-No sabemos dónde –informó valiente con seriedad- hubo solo breves destellos de ambas antes de que desaparecieran, parece que aún no las has experimentado con suficiente intensidad para que las identifiques y hasta que no lo hagas no aparecerán.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema real? –Inquirió la hechicera con tono monocorde, sabía que hasta que aquellas emociones no formaran parte de su mente no se podría lidiar con ellas así que no entendía porque la habían llamado, de nuevo todas se miraron entre ellas con actitud dubitativa, ni siquiera inteligente sabía cómo explicárselo, así que valiente retomó la palabra.

-El arranque que tuviste hace unos minutos –comenzó, Raven se ruborizó un poco al recordar su falta de entereza- aquello como te dijimos fue solo un destello de esta nueva emoción –le recordó- si perdiste tu autocontrol, aunque fuera solo levemente, por un destello…

-Cuando se manifieste podría ser peligroso –completó Raven con un deje de preocupación pero sin perder la calma, se quedó pensando en eso por un instante antes de proseguir- ¿Exactamente cuándo apareció cada una? –Ahora fue de nuevo el turno de inteligente para hablar.

-La primera era mucho más pasiva y su aparición fue muy leve, apenas la notamos cuando estabas en la pizzería con el chico bestia antes de que el comunicador sonara –le informó, Raven asintió tratando de recordar que fue lo que sintió en ese momento pero solo recordaba una extraña calidez mezclada con dolor cuando el chico bestia le contó acerca del porque de su aversión a pensar o recordar, le pidió a su personalidad que prosiguiera- la segunda la sentimos durante la pelea con lo robots, también fue momentánea pero sin duda era agresiva.

-¿Tiene alguna idea acerca de quien se trata? –Preguntó, varias negaron con la cabeza.

-Solo sospechamos que están relacionadas una con la otra, no es coincidencia que ambas hayan aparecido el mismo día –comentó paciencia está vez- además… -dudó.

-Además… –le incitó a continuar la Raven original, valiente tomo nuevamente la palabra al ver que ninguna más lo haría.

-Aquellas emociones no solo están relacionadas entre sí –completo con un deje de impaciencia- también están relacionadas con tu amiguito verde –soltó como si nada, varias se golpearon la cabeza con la palma ante la falta de tacto de la de capa verde, otras solo negaban con la cabeza, feliz trataba de esconder su risa con las manos sobre su boca, Raven las miraba a todas sin entender.

-¿Cómo? –Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente poder preguntar.

-Revisamos los recuerdos en ambos momentos para tener una idea de que esperar –explicó inteligente.

-Y en ambos casos tenías la vista fija en cierto galán de ojitos verdes –se burló levemente feliz con una enorme sonrisa, Raven regresó a verla con una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia.

-Eso no…

-La primera fue en la pizzería y la segunda cuando lo viste alejarse de la pelea con aquella rubiecita en brazos –contó feliz sin poder evitar un rastro de irritación, muy poco frecuente en ella, al mencionar a la chica.

-¿Y?

-Honestamente no estamos seguras –contestó sabiduría con cierta resignación- pero será mejor que prestes más atención a lo que sientes cuando estas con él, al parecer la respuesta se encuentra rondando a su alrededor.

-Entiendo –contestó llanamente la hechicera con un rastro de decepción ante la falta de información mientras se retiraba, una vez estuvieron solas sus otras personalidades valiente retomo la palabra.

-¿Por qué no le dijimos la verdad? –Le preguntó abiertamente a inteligente.

-Le dijimos la verdad –se justificó- no estamos seguras.

-¡Oh, por favor! –Le recriminó- todas sabemos cuáles son las únicas personalidades tan profundamente relacionadas como para que la segunda, que solo es una señal de la principal, se manifieste aún con mayor fuerza que está antes de poder identificar cual es –dijo con impaciencia, las otras no la contradijeron, solo mantuvieron una actitud reflexiva.

-Raven no está preparada para saberlo –argumentó inteligente- o sería más apropiado decir que no está preparada para aceptarlo, si se entera ahora solo lo negaría y lo evitaría provocándoles a ambos heridas innecesarias –explicó para dejar claro el porqué, tras reflexionarlo valiente asintió con entendimiento- lo mejor será dejar que ella lo averigüe por su cuenta, cuando lo acepte nuestra nueva hermana se manifestara.

-Pe-pero ¿Qué sucede si la otra se manifiesta antes? –Inquirió tímida con un leve temblor ante la idea.

-Es verdad –apuntó feliz, que se veía mucho más sería que de costumbre- ya vieron lo que sucedió, al paso que va es posible que ella se presente primero.

-Tal vez –opinó inteligente reflexivamente- pero Raven tiene que identificar cual es la emoción para que esta pueda tomar forma física –les recordó- así que aunque descubra primero que lo que sintió eran celos…

-No tardará en darse cuenta de que lo que siente con mayor fuerza es amor –completó feliz con un supuesto aire soñador para luego soltar algunas carcajadas al imaginarse la cara de Raven cuando se dé cuenta de lo que en realidad siente, muchas de las personalidades presentes la miraron de manera reprobadora, aunque internamente estaban de acuerdo en que aquello sería algo digno de recordar, salvo por Tímida que de solo imaginar la situación se escondía tratando de desaparecer debajo de su capa.

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día en Jump City y nuestros jóvenes héroes se dirigían a la cocina para iniciar el día con su acostumbrado desayuno, en el camino hacia el salón común tres de ellos se encontraron, Robin, Cyborg y Raven.<p>

-¿Y los otros? –Preguntó de repente Raven tratando de sonar casual e indiferente, aunque su pregunta tenía en realidad un solo foco de interés, tras rascarse la barbilla en pose reflexiva el chico metálico le contestó.

-Bueno, bestita acostumbra levantarse hasta tarde así que seguramente continué durmiendo –comenzó Cyborg con lo que sabía- en cuanto a Star… tal vez se haya levantado más temprano –supuso sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Es curioso –argumentó Robin luego de pensarlo un momento- las únicas veces en las que Starfire se levanta más temprano que el resto son… -de pronto ambos jóvenes se quedaron estáticos al recordar y con la misma expresión aterrada se regresaron a ver y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Cuando prepara alguna de sus comidas especiales de celebración! –Gritaron lívidos justo en la entrada del living, incluso la misma Raven sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espalda al darse cuenta de aquello.

Con la misma actitud de un grupo de niños que visita la casa embrujada de su pueblo abrieron la entrada asomándose con cuidado hasta que…

¡CATAPLUM!

-Menos mal que ya están aquí –dijo con gran alivió la persona que abrió la puerta viendo a los tres titanes en el suelo- dense prisa, Star no tardara en regresar –les apuró.

Con gran dificultad Robin, que se encontraba debajo del codo de Cyborg se levanto lo suficiente para enfocar al Chico Bestia que estaba usando un delantal, un gorro de chef y revolvía una mezcla para pastel en un recipiente. El joven se veía ojeroso pero no con rastros de cansancio, tal vez por lo concentrado que se encontraba en su labor.

-¿Qué sucede bestita? –Preguntó el mejor amigo de esté levantándose, cosa que Robin agradeció enormemente al tiempo que se acomodaba las vértebras en su lugar.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo así que lo resumiré –contestó dirigiendo una mirada nerviosa al pasillo, como si esperara, que el cuco se materializara de la nada de un momento a otro- a partir de ahora hoy es el día nacional de la malteada.

-¿?

-¡Amigo Chico Bestia ya regrese! –Anunció la voz de la tamaraniana desde la entrada- y traje mi parte para la celebración terrícola de la bebida láctea batida con fructificas que me pediste.

Como materializada del aire apareció la pelirroja del grupo que, para asombro máximo de los presentes, traía consigo una enrome vaca lechera, que depositó pesadamente en el suelo de la estancia, cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la de todos sus compañeros que tenían los ojos descuadrados y las quijadas en el suelo, a excepción de Raven que solo abrió los ojos mucho más de lo normal.

-Eh… ¿De dónde sacaste eso Starfire? –Le preguntó Robin aún sin salir de la sorpresa.

-De una granja lechera en las afueras de la ciudad –contestó esta con una enorme sonrisa- el chico bestia me dijo que todos debían poner algo de su parte para el día de la malteada –al momento todos fijaron su vista en el aludido expectantes pero este solo les dirigió una sonrisa muy forzada mientras continuaba batiendo la mezcla- claro que a mí me hubiese gustado que celebráramos el Clindok comiendo el tradicional pudín fangoso de traliohk pero él insistió en que esto era algo que no debíamos dejar de lado, verán…

_Flash Back_

La puerta del living se abrió dando paso a la joven pelirroja que se veía claramente animada, está fue directamente a la cocina con intención de comenzar su labor cuando unos leves ronquidos llamaron su atención, sigilosamente se asomo por encima del respaldo del sofá solo para encontrar al titán verde dormitando medio sentado medio acostado. Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro la tamaraniana tomo oxigeno y…

-¡BUENOS DÍAS Y FELIZ CLINDOK AMIGO CHICO BESTIA! –Dijo con fuerza logrando que el mencionado saltara hasta el techo, lo atravesara y volviera al sofá completamente mal trecho por tanto maltrato a tan tempranas horas.

-Buenos días Star –musito débilmente con la cara hundida en el cojín, de repente levanto la mirada casi asustado con una terrible sensación de peligro alertándolo del desastre próximo- ¿Feliz qué dijiste? –Preguntó tratando de parecer lo menos nervioso posible.

-Clindok –repitió la pelirroja sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Esa es una de las celebraciones de tu planeta en las que preparas alguno de aquellos venen… eh platillos especiales? –Inquirió no queriendo saber realmente la respuesta.

-¡Exacto! –Confirmo la joven alzando los brazos con palpable entusiasmo- ¡Y ya que estas aquí podrás ayudarme a preparar el tradicional trailohk!

-¿trailohk? –repitió luego de pasar saliva por su garganta con dificultad, Starfire asintió feliz.

-Incluso te permitiré ser el primero en probarlo –le prometió como si fuera un gran honor (que seguramente en su planeta lo era, repito "en SU plantea")- ¡Ahora empecemos!

-¡NO! –Star regresó a verlo confundida por su actitud- di-digo, no podemos hacerlo hoy.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó inocentemente la joven con una mirada triste.

-Po-po-po-po-¿por qué?, bueno porque hoy es… -se trabo ahí, dirigiendo una mirada desesperada a su alrededor en busca de alguna iluminación divina que lo ayudara a salir de aquel aprieto sin herir los sentimientos de su amiga cuando su mirada se cruzó con un vaso sucio de la malteada de proteínas que Cyborg se había preparado la noche anterior, este se cubrió con una luz celestial al tiempo que a CB se le prendió el foco- ¡Hoy es el día nacional de la malteada! –Le soltó de golpe.

-¿El día nacional de la malteada?

-¿Acaso no conoces el día nacional de la malteada? –Le preguntó con fingido horror el joven verde a lo que la alienígena solo negó con un dedo en sus labios en gesto de confusión- pues es una día en el que los amigos se reúnen para… pues para preparar malteadas especiales que los distingan y las comparten con sus compañeros en una reunión especial –se inventó apresuradamente.

-¿Reunión especial? ¿Cómo un cumpleaños? –Inquirió Starfire con los ojos repentinamente iluminados por la emoción.

-Este… sí –contestó finalmente- exactamente igual que en un cumpleaños –le aseguró, sabía que entre más incrementará el entusiasmo de Star por esta fiesta menos se acordaría de la otra.

-¿Entonces habrá aquel postre terrícola amasado y dulce decorado con crema de colores?

-Eh… sí también habrá pastel, de hecho me disponía a hacer uno para la celebración cuando llegaste.

-¿En serió?, parecía que te habías quedado dormido –comentó recordando cómo había hallado al transformista al llegar.

-¡Claro que no! Estaba sumamente concentrado en la clase de pastel que prepararía –le contradijo con fingida indignación mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Y?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué clase de pastel será? –Preguntó curiosa, de repente el chico comenzó a sudar por los nervios.

-Es… una sorpresa –le contestó por fin, la chica suspiro decepcionada, a lo que el joven agregó- sabes Star, no tenemos suficiente leche para todos los batidos y no creo que a todos les guste si los preparo con leche de soya, porque no vas a conseguirla, que esa sea tu parte en la celebración –le ofreció sonriendo con ganas y levantando su pulgar logrando así devolverle el ánimo.

-¡Claro que sí amigo Chico Bestia! –Asintió todavía más emocionada que antes mientras salía literalmente volando de la sala y de la Torre, una vez estuvo fuera del rango de visión del transformista esté dejo caer tanto su pulgar como el resto de su brazo y sus orejas antes de retirarse el sudor de la frente, luego saco del aire un delantal y un gorro de chef.

-Y ahora, ¿De qué haré ese pastel? –Murmuró para sí mismo mientras se terminaba de asegurar el delantal emprendiendo su marcha hacia la cocina.

_Fin del flash back_

-… Y eso fue lo que sucedió –terminó de relatarles Starfire, su mirada se reflejo confusa cuando Cyborg y Robin se llevaron a aparte al Chico Bestia y le dijeron algo que ella no pudo escuchar mientras le ponían los brazos en los hombros en gesto de camaradería con expresión agradecida- está celebración debe de ser muy importante para ellos –murmuró la joven de ojos verdes ajena por completo a lo que sucedía.

-Eso fue genial bestita, ves lo útil que puede ser usar tu cerebro –le felicitó su amigo.

-Gracias Cy… ¡¿oye qué es lo que insinúas con eso? –Le espetó molesto al darse cuenta del doble significado de las palabras, sin embargo Robin se puso entre los dos como negociador.

-Lo importante ahora es que continuemos con esto sin que Star se dé cuenta de que…

-¿De qué es de lo que no debo darme cuenta amigos? –Intervino la susodicha asomando su cabeza por entre las de sus compañeros, ya que se había acercado con curiosidad por su plática.

-AAAAAHHHHH –Los tres inalterables héroes saltaron al mismo tiempo por el susto quedando tiesos como estatuas con las mentes en blanco.

-No debes darte cuenta que tenemos un rol especial para ti dentro de la celebración –acotó Raven aún desde la entrada con los brazos cruzados y su monótono tono de voz al darse cuenta de que sus intrépidos compañeros de aventuras se habían quedado en blanco, los cuatro regresaron a verla impresionados por sus palabras pero por distintas razones.

-¿En verdad? –Inquirió emocionada nuevamente la pelirroja.

-S-sí desde luego –contestó el de piel verde- será tu nombre el que pongamos en el pastel de este año –agregó lo primero que se le vino a la mente- es un gran honor –le aseguró.

Una vez pasados los gritos de felicidad de Star todos se pusieron a hacer su parte para hacer los batidos, hasta que el hombre maquina interrumpió a su amigo cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención.

-¡No vas a hacer los batidos con leche de soya! –Juró mientras trataba de quitarle el envase de esté antes de que hiciera lo antes mencionado.

-¡¿Y con qué más si no? –Le respondió mientras luchaba por que no le quitara el cartón.

-¡No lo sé, pero no será con esto! –Le aseguró haciendo fuerza para quitarle el envase, de repente una bombilla se alumbro en la cabeza del transformista mientras soltaba el envase forzando a su camarada a caer de espaldas con la leche de soya chorreando por su chasis.

-OK –aceptó tranquilamente, el resto regresó a verlo sorprendido, nunca había cedido con esa facilidad, casi siempre había que obligarlo- pero tú serás el encargado –agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa, de inmediato una signo de interrogación se planto en la cara del moreno.

-¿Encargado? –Repitió sin terminar de entender, de la nada el chico verde saco unas prendas y se las coloco encima, al terminar esté estaba vestido como un granjero con pantalones de tirantes, sombrero de paja, con un banquito en una mano y una cubeta en el otro- ¿Para qué es esto? –Preguntó con un claro rastro de desconfianza y con un mal presentimiento, que estaba por probar que el hombre robot podía tener un sexto sentido.

En respuesta Chico Bestia llevo dos dedos a sus labios y dio un silbido rompe oídos tras el cual una vaca apareció en la entrada de la sala, una vaca que apenas vio a Cyborg puso los ojos en blanco de furia mientras arrojaba vapor por la nariz y le dirigía una mirada de "solo inténtalo y ya verás" que el aludido estaba dispuesto a no desafiar, de no ser por el empujón de un gorila que tras verlo fuera cerró la puerta volviendo a su forma humana despidiéndose con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es toda tuya Cyborg –le dijo de último antes de que la puerta se cerrara, detrás de esta empezaron a escucharse mugidos feroces y una carrera, tras hacer un estiramiento el transformista regresó a la cocina con una sonrisa satisfecha- me siento mucho mejor ahora.

-Tal vez exageraste un poco –comentó Raven a su lado, por un momento esto sobresalto al chico bestia, ya que no había notado a la chica lavando y cortando distintos tipos de frutas en el lavabo, pero luego solo dejo ver una gran sonrisa.

-Cyborg pudo haberse conformado con la leche de soya –le contestó encogiéndose de hombros, la gótica resopló resignada, tal vez tenía razón en eso.

-¿Por qué dormiste en el sillón? –Le preguntó de improviso sin dejar su labor, pero eso no evitó que notara que el transformista se puso nervioso y se quedó mudo- ¿Y bien…? –Le alentó sin tratar de presionarlo, con un suspiro el chico comenzó a hablar.

-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer –contestó por fin, Raven pensó que se había metido en eso ella sola, no era un tema del que quisiera hablar solo quería saber si él estaba bien, pero debía haber supuesto que eso era lo que le pasaba.

-Yo no quería… -intentó disculparse.

-Tenías razón Raven –le cortó para su sorpresa- no lo pensé bien y los deje para ponerla a salvo –dijo sonando avergonzado como si no supiera como disculparse.

-Estabas tratando de proteger a alguien –le dijo la hechicera tratando de ignorar el aguijón que supusieron aquellas palabras, pero el mutante negó con la cabeza.

-No era solo proteger a alguien, tenias razón fue porque se trataba de ella –admitió, otra vez aquel aguijón pareció clavarse en el pecho de la pálida joven pero al ver lo deprimido que estaba su amigo lo ignoró para centrarse en ayudarlo, finalmente ninguno sabía que más decir, solo observaban las frutas picadas y mezcla de pastel ubicadas frente a cada uno.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? –Le preguntó al fin Raven.

-Hornearlo a 350º por 40 minutos –contestó encogiéndose de hombros con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la semi-demonio regresó a verlo con clara irritación.

-¡No es momento para bromas tontas chico bestia! –Apenas se contuvo de gritar para no llamar la atención de Robin o Starfire, pero la sonrisa en el rostro del titán verde le hacía difícil no enojarse, hasta que el dolor de este la golpeó.

Cómo empata natural aquellas cosas le sucedían a menudo, pero trataba de ignorarlo todo posible para darles privacidad a sus compañeros, sin embargo esta vez no pudo, o quiso, ignorar el dolor que emanaba el joven de piel verde a pesar de mantener aquella despreocupada sonrisa, idéntica a la que mostraba todos los días, en su rostro. Aún a ella que mantenía a raya sus emociones todos los días desde que tenía uso de razón le era inconcebible pensar en alguien capaz de sonreír con semejante dolor en su pecho. Por primera vez uso su don conscientemente para averiguar lo que había detrás de aquella sonrisa, pese a las advertencias que todas sus personalidades consientes le hicieron al respecto hizo caso omiso de ellas guiada por un instinto más fuerte, y terminó lamentándolo. El cuchillo con el que trabajaba cayó de sus manos en el suelo sin que pudiera evitarlo mientras su cuerpo se encorvaba y su mano se dirigía directo a su corazón para sujetarlo con fuerza mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que perdió de golpe.

-¡Rae! –Le llamó asustado el chico verde por su repentina reacción, pero ella se alejo dándole la espalda cuando intentó acercarse para ayudarla- ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó preocupado, ella no contestó de inmediato parecía estar regulando su respiración los otros dos titanes se acercaron al ver la escena.

-Estoy bien –contestó al fin tratando de mantener su tono tan monótono como de costumbre- es solo que todavía no he meditado el día de hoy –explicó improvisadamente- iré a mi cuarto un momento, llámenme si me necesitan –sin esperar respuesta desapareció dejando a los tres titanes confundidos atrás.

-¿Qué fue lo qué paso? –Preguntó Robin apenas la chica desapareció.

-Viejo, no tengo ni idea –contestó honestamente el chico verde encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

><p>Apenas aterrizo en su cuarto se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas sujetando su pecho con fuerza y respirando con dificultad, un par de lágrimas cayeron entre los dedos de la mano que apoyaba en el suelo, tomando un momento para poner en orden su cabeza se dirigió de inmediato al mueble donde su espejo reposaba e ingresó de vuelta a su mente para hablar con sus personalidades. Estas se encontraban de nuevo en asamblea, era extraño verlas reunidas tan pronto, la primera vez era claro que ya se habían estado reuniendo con anticipación debido a lo que había estado pasando dentro de su cabeza, pero lo último había sucedido de improviso, aunque Raven no se preocupo por eso, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Como siempre inteligente se encontraba directo frente a ella, pero se notaba más seria de lo habitual, de hecho todas sus personalidades lucían demasiado serías o sombrías, feliz incluso estaba cabizbaja y callada, definitivamente algo no iba bien allí.<p>

-¿Qué fue aquello? –Preguntó primero la Raven original, su personalidad amarilla con lentes la observo por un largo rato antes de contestar.

-Lo sabes tan bien como todas nosotras –pese a estar acostumbrada en ese momento no estaba para acertijos, quería… no, necesitaba una respuesta directa, su expresión debió decirlo ya que sabiduría continuó- es el dolor que el chico bestia guarda dentro de sí –confirmó lo que Raven ya sabía, pero eso no lo hizo más fácil y por los leves temblores de feliz era claro que no fue la única afectada.

-Fue horrible –murmuró temblando como normalmente lo haría tímida- ¿Cómo logra mantener algo como eso y aún así actuar normal?

-Creó que todas sabemos que el no actúa normal –comentó Ruda directamente ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de feliz, valiente e incluso la misma Raven, pero no parecía una burla ya que estaba igual de seria que todas por lo que al ver las miradas se explicó- saben a lo que me refiero, siempre actúa tan… despreocupado, haciendo de todo una broma como si…

-Como si intentara desviar su atención de un problema, un problema que no sabe cómo resolver –completo Raven reflexivamente, era un perfil psicológico peculiar pero real, cuando llevas una carga demasiado pesada solo, o bien dejas que te aplaste sin más o encuentras una manera de ignorarla y continuar, pero ignorarlo no significa que el peso se vaya, no sabía de alguien que pudiera mantenerse por mucho tiempo y NUNCA había escuchado de nadie que ni siquiera exteriorizara lo que en verdad sentía, como era este caso- y yo me creía una experta en mantener bajo control mis emociones –murmuró para sí misma sujetando de nuevo el área de su corazón.

-¿Cómo es capaz de mantenerse de pie llevando eso todo el tiempo? –Fue Feliz la que se expresó esta vez con la duda que el resto mantenía, aún no dejaba de temblar y parecía a punto de soltarse en lágrimas.

-Aparentemente mantiene ese dolor enterrado muy profundo, demasiado profundo –reflexionó inteligente con interés profesional- incluso bloqueó nuestra empatía todo este tiempo, es por eso que no lo habíamos sentido antes de que Raven irrumpiera en sus emociones de forma consciente –terminó con apenas un deje de acusación en su voz.

-Sin embargo yo apenas llegue al borde, solo lo suficiente para tener una idea de lo que había allí –recordó la desesperación y tristeza mescladas con muchas otras influencias negativas, tantas como no había sentido ni siquiera en los peores villanos.

Los villanos como Slade, la mente maestra de la hermandad del mal u otros parecidos lo son porque un cumulo de malas experiencias combinadas se van almacenando hasta el punto en el que explota, creando a alguien que o bien quiere controlarlo todo o destruirlo todo porque detesta lo que hay a su alrededor, el mundo que tanto dolor les causo, es una forma, tal vez no la más adecuada pero una, de canalizar todo ese odio para evitar que los destruyera. Era verdad que esos villanos ya habían descargado una parte de su odio al ser lo que eran, pero aún así era inaudito pensar que el titán verde cargaba con un peso semejante. Por no decir que era arriesgado tener cerca a alguien que podía volverse en su peor enemigo en algún momento.

-¡NO! Eso no pasara –cortó su reflexión bruscamente y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a inteligente, quien se limitó a verla con deferencia.

-Yo solo pienso las cosas objetivamente, considerando todas las posibilidades –dijo con tranquilidad.

-Que el chico bestia se convierta en nuestro enemigo…

-Es una posibilidad –le cortó- tal vez no sea probable o no quieras aceptar la perspectiva pero existe y lo sabes.

Raven solo observó la mesa de reunión cerrando firmemente sus manos con frustración al no poder encontrar un error en la lógica de su personalidad, sabía que su propio argumento carecía de fuerza, por no decir imparcialidad, pero sencillamente no podía dejarlo así. Todas sus personalidades la observaron fijamente, incluso feliz se había sobrepuesto lo suficiente como para estar en calma observándola y tímida hacía un esfuerzo para no apartar la vista de la imagen de su principal alterada, como si aquello fuera algo indecente.

* * *

><p>-¡Raven! –Llamó por cuarta vez mientras sostenía una bandeja con dos vasos enormes, uno de color purpura y otro verde, ambos claros debido a la leche usada en ellos- ¡Raven, traje tu batido! Es purpura… –continuó diciendo en tono aparentemente persuasivo a través de la puerta, que claramente no funcionó- El pastel estará listo pronto y todos debemos estar presentes ¿Estas allí?<p>

Lo lógico hubiera sido irse y dejarla tranquila pero si regresaba sin ella Star podría sospechar que la celebración no era tan importante como le habían hecho creer, además de que comenzaba a preocuparle que la chica gótica no contestara, dijo que estaría en su habitación y eso había sido hace casi una hora, cuarentaicinco minutos después de que la lucha Cyborg-vaca terminara con un acuerdo mutuo en el que el mitad robot le llevó todo el pasto que pudiera comer mientras ella se dejaba ordeñar. Finalmente se decidió por arriesgarse, era mejor exponerse a un enojo de Raven por asomarse en su cuarto que seguir soportando aquella incertidumbre o peor, arriesgarse a que Starfire use la cocina, pasando saliva abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza en el interior de la oscura recámara.

-Oh Raven… -llamó de nuevo- ¿En dónde está? –Se preguntó en voz alta al percatarse de que no había nadie mientras caminaba mientras revisaba apoyó la bandeja sobre la el tocador, y allí lo vio.

El espejo que los había llevado a él y Cyborg al interior de la mente de Raven una vez, supuso que estaría allí, le preocupó un poco saber esto, la última vez había entrado par lidiar con Rabia y casi no sale, pero ella dijo que era para meditar así que no necesariamente significaba que algo iba mal. Aun manteniendo su distancia se acercó lo suficiente para verse reflejado, soltando un suspiro decidió que lo mejor era regresar y decirle a los demás que no se sentía muy bien y que continuaran, pero no llegó a irse porque en ese momento una sombra salió del espejo empujándolo hacía atrás hasta el armario, donde el golpe provocó que unos cuantos libros muy gruesos, viejos y empolvados le cayeran encima terminando de tumbarlo en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Escucho entre el polvo y el leve aturdimiento que tenía, el cual evitó que se percatara de que el tono era más preocupado que irritado, el chico bestia espabilo de golpe para centrar su atención en la chica encapuchada de pie frente a él.

-Este… yo, bueno, veras… el-batido-y-el-pastel-y-la-vaca-y-Cy-llegaron-a-un acuerdo, y pues… -decía todo muy deprisa sin que se le entendiera nada, Raven por su parte estaba más tranquila mientras se daba cuenta de que él no sabía lo que ella había hecho, aunque tendría que decírselo más adelante, todavía estaba analizando lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Ya déjalo –le cortó con el tono lacónico de siempre, mientras movía sus libros de regreso a donde estaban, sin embargo un par sobre los que el chico verde había apoyado su codo, la hechicera no estaba del todo enfocada así que los libros no se levantaron sobre su peso, detallando la portada de uno el ojiverde se percató de que había un animal impresionante que no conocía aunque se le hacía levemente familiar, al retirar el polvo extra pudo ver porque.

La cabeza era un poco como la de un león pero con cuernos gigantescos y el cuerpo era parecido al de una ballena jorobada, había algunos dibujos más en la portada del libro, dibujos un tanto arcaicos pero definidos, de animales tan o más espectaculares que aquel, coronado con las letras "_Antiguos Titanes del reino multidimensional"_ sobre el grueso tomo de cuero.

-Genial –murmuró llamando la atención de Raven.

-Es una guía de las criaturas que dominaban las dimensiones en tiempos antiguos –explicó con cierto rastro de ponerlo en duda- o eso se supone…

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó interesado, pocas cosas le llamaban la atención fuera de los videojuegos y el tofu pero los animales definitivamente estaban en la lista, sin importar lo extraños que pudieran ser.

-Es una copia de un texto tan viejo que estaba tallado en piedra-cristal, aun los más antiguos reinos piensan que es un mito, hablamos de un tiempo tan viejo que haría ver a la extinción de los dinosaurios como algo reciente –explicó.

-¿Entonces porque lo tienes? –Preguntó el transformista intrigado, la chica gótica pareció por un momento incluso más sombría que de costumbre pero antes de que pudiera retirar la pregunta, fue contestada.

-Cuando salí de Azar no tenía idea de en dónde terminaría, pero sabía que podía ser en cualquiera de las dimensiones, fuera una conocida o no, así que me pareció una buena precaución llevarlo –relató desviando la mirada hacía sus recuerdos, luego una media sonrisa casi invisible apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa de nostalgia mientras levantaba el segundo libro, igual de grueso pero más desgastado- lo que me hace pensar que era demasiado precavida, incluso me lleve este –comentó desempolvando el texto, en este solo había letras, el chico verde comenzó a reír tras leerlo.

-¡Qué titulo más gracioso!, "_Poderes que no sabías que tenías y lo que puedes hacer con ellos ahora que te has enterado"_ –leyó- ¡suena como una estupenda broma! –Comentó sin dejar de reír, la gótica lo observó atentamente por un rato, podía sentir su felicidad, igual que siempre, pero ahora decidió concentrarse en ello, definitivamente allí estaba, era feliz, pero parecía que se forzaba a concentrarse en el sentimiento para bloquear lo que tenía dentro, como un escudo, pero también lo distraía de lo que había afuera.

-_"Bueno, eso explica porque siempre parece estar en otro mundo"_ –pensó para sí misma- es una guía para principiantes de los poderes principales que existen, no pude decirte como aprenderlos o si los tienes, más que todo detalla que es lo que pueden hacer, hace años que no leo ninguno de los dos.

-Pero si este está genial –le reprochó el chico bestia mientras ojeaba el 1º tomo con los ojos brillando de entusiasmo, la gótica bufó.

-Pero en términos prácticos no sirve mucho –le contradijo- más que todo parece un libro de hadas y dragones.

-Pero nosotros conocimos a un dragón –comentó el chico bestia distraído sin dejar de ojear el libro, al momento se lamentó de haberlo mencionado, no quería traer a Malchior a colación, sabía que no era un recuerdo grato para Raven, ella pareció un tanto alicaída ante la mención del nombre pero lo ocultó bastante bien, igual que siempre.

-Malchior no entraría ni siquiera en la categoría más baja de los dragones de ese libro, están tan relacionados como lo estarían una lagartija con un tiranosaurio-rex –explicó sin ápice de remordimiento- los dragones siempre han gozado de ser las criaturas más fuertes entre todos los reinos, pero también los más escasos, tienden a desaparecer cuando el tiempo finalmente los supera. Alguna vez escuche que Trigon mantuvo al último dragón de su dimensión con vida para tratar de usarlo en su benefició pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era demasiado riesgo incluso para él, reunió una armada y lo asesinaron mientras dormía –le contó mientras señalaba un lagarto que parecía hecho de fuego y roca.

-Increíble… -musitó sin dejar de observar la grafica impresionado.

-Puedes quedártelo si quieres –le ofreció la hechicera ganándose una mirada sorprendida del chico- como te dije, ni siquiera los he ojeado en todos estos años así que si te interesa puedes llevártelo, también el libro de broma si quieres –al instante una sonrisa se extendió mostrando los sobresalientes incisivos del transformista.

-¡Eres la mejor, lo sabías! –Le dijo animadamente con ambos libros bajo su brazo y colocando el otro sobre sus hombros en un medo abrazo fraternal, la mirada que se ganó le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó de inmediato- será mejor que vayamos la sala, Robin y Star están decorando el pastel y debemos estar todos para repartirlo –comentó en un transparente intento de desviar el tema.

-Claro, no queremos arruinar "el día nacional de la malteada" –comentó Raven dirigiéndose a la salida, tras un suspiro exagerado el transformista la siguió, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a su inesperado presente y dejar que una sonrisa aflorara en su boca nuevamente.

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
